


Из двух любящих один любит, а другой - позволяет себя любить

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach, D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: "В любви всегда один целует, а другой лишь подставляет щеку".





	1. Ямми/Улькиорра

«Из двух любящих, один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить» - думает Куарто Эспада, чувствуя на себе привычно тяжелый бездумный взгляд Десятого. Даже эмоции у Десимо сменяются с привычной частотой и последовательностью. Сначала настороженно внимательный, вопрошающий «Что я сделал не так снова?», затем открыто восхищающийся, жаждущий внимания и одобрения, затем смиренно терпеливый, полный спокойного ожидания признания его незначительных, на фоне высших по рангу Эспада, заслуг и успехов в овладении боевыми техниками. Затем, бездумное признание полной и абсолютной власти над собой и своей волей этого спокойного отрешенного взгляда в ответ.   
Улькиорра долго смотрит в его глаза, налитые красным от еле сдерживаемой ярости и гнева. Смотрит так долго и так спокойно, что Ямми знает: его чувства поняты и приняты. Он успокаивается. Неловко кланяется и неторопливо уходит, даже не вспоминая про своего четвероногого уродца, который мелко семенит позади непривычно задумчивого гиганта, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание своего единственного покровителя и защитника. Наконец Десятый, словно очнувшись от наваждения, вдруг замечает, что мелкая собачонка уж слишком отстала и останавливается, ища ее несколько умиротворенным взглядом.   
«Вот и меня кто-то считает своим богом», - мелькает лелеющая надежды убаюкивающая мысль.  
Возможно завтра он обратит на меня больше внимания.   
Ямми бережно поднимает Куккапууро и заглядывает в преданные любящие глаза пустого.  
«Неужто и у меня такой щенячий вид» - недоумевает он и сердито отбрасывает мелочь в сторону. Адъюкас взвизгивает жалобно, замирает на некоторое время, но потом снова опасливо подходит к Ямми на пару собачьих шажков, нерешительно повиливает костяным хвостом и Десятый подпускает ее еще ближе, пока Куккапууро не прижимается к его ноге и некоторое время он чувствует себя почти довольным.   
Десятый старается растянуть это ощущение общего взаимного доверия как можно дольше.  
Говорят, что из двух любящих, один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить…  
Когда-нибудь и другой ему позволит.

2013


	2. Лави/Канда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лави и Канда в поезде

\- Знаешь, кто-то сказал, что в любви всегда один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить, - задумчиво роняет в пустоту между ним и апостолом Лави.  
Экзорцист на мгновенье недовольно косится на Книжника, заведшего разговор на нежелательную для него тему, коротко усмехается и снова отрешенно созерцает видимые только ему иллюзорные дали.  
Некоторое время они молча сидят друг напротив друга в отдельном купе железнодорожного экспресса, который несется со скоростью сотня миль в час.  
Канда кажется задремал, только по привычке поддерживая неприступный вид задумавшегося человека. Лави тихонько наклоняется к его виску и проверяет свою догадку, тихо шепча в самое ухо: «Юуууу».  
\- Больше не называй меня по имени, - не подымая ресниц холодно предупреждает мечник.  
\- Все-таки позволяешь, - радуется неизвестно чему ученик Книгочея.  
В следующий раз он попробует сделать это в губы.

2013


End file.
